Trolling motors are commonly used on bass boats, pontoon boats, and other watercraft for fishing or for other operations which require a relatively high degree of maneuverability along shorelines or in other tight locations. Various types of trolling motor assemblies are known in the art. One common type of trolling motor is a single tube assembly comprising: an electric motor and propeller assembly secured on the lower end of an elongate tube or other column; a control head or other housing structure attached in fixed position on the upper end of column; and an electrical cable extending through the column from the control head to the motor and propeller assembly for operating the motor. The single tube trolling motor will typically be either manually rotated or rotated by external mechanical means for steering the watercraft.
An example of another common type of trolling motor is a rotating tube assembly comprising: a control head or other housing structure having a fixed tube extending from the bottom thereof; a rotatable tube or other rotatable column having an upper end which is received in the control head and a lower end which projects from the lower end of the fixed column; an electric motor and propeller assembly secured on the lower end of the rotatable column; an electrical cable extending through the rotatable column from the control head to the propulsion motor for operating the motor; and a steering motor and gear assembly provided in the control head for rotating the rotatable column in order the turn the motor and propeller assembly for steering the watercraft.
Although some apparatuses have been developed and used for releasably mounting a trolling motor to a watercraft, the prior systems have had significant shortcomings. For example, the releasable mounting apparatuses used heretofore typically have had a significant amount of looseness in at least one direction and were therefore prone to rattling and other problems. In addition, the prior systems have typically been cumbersome to operate so that the installation and removal of the motor was tedious and difficult. Further, many of the prior systems have relied on the use of removable pins or other separate connections which have contributed to looseness, have been difficult to install and remove, and were easily dropped, misplaced, or lost.
Consequently, a need exists for an effective apparatus and system for releasably mounting a trolling motor on a watercraft. A need particularly exists for an apparatus which would allow the trolling motor to be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the bow of the watercraft or other location by hand, preferably without the need to use any tools. In addition, a need exists for a new detachable mounting system of this type which would provide high attachment preloads effective for preventing looseness and rattling and for providing a rigid, firm friction lock in all directions. Further, the new releasable mounting system would preferably not require the use of attachment pins or any other separate components which are easily dropped, misplaced, or lost or are difficult or cumbersome to install and remove.